


Sandcastles

by xenowhore



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The coupe creaks as Slit climbs up behind him, brushing against his body, securing his hands with the rope. It is smooth along his skin, his fingers still have wiggle room but he wants it tight, tighter -- wants to be a prisoner -- and then his body jerks as Slit finishes the knot roughly with one yank."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandcastles

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a -lovely- fic prompt on Tumblr and I just knew I had to write it :D
> 
> I listened to the fantastic song 'Brace Yourself' by Alekesam while I wrote this.

“I’m bored.”

Nux sighs, leaning against the coupe with his hands jammed in his pockets. He kicks at the sand, digging small trenches in it with the toe of his boot. He looks up at Slit who is standing a few feet away, one hand against his forehead and the other at his side, scanning the horizon. “No shit.” he says in response. He turns and walks back to the vehicle, turns and slumps against it beside Nux. “Gonna be a while though.”

Nux makes a face. “Patrol is fucking dumb. Why did we sign up for this again?”

“‘Cause I’m sick of workin’ repairs.” Slit scowls. “Thought you were too.”

“Yeah.” Nux shrugs, still digging his feet in the sand. “Just, thought it’d be more exciting than this.”

Slit laughs. “You’re never fuckin’ happy.” and Nux leans over and shoves against him with his shoulder, a small smile on his face.

They are a few miles out from the Citadel, and it is blisteringly hot. Their war paint went on extra thick today, protection from the constant torment of the sun above them. There are canteens of Aqua Cola in the back of the coupe along with their usual assortment of weaponry, but they won’t drink any until the thirst becomes a demon that can no longer be ignored. Patrol is simple enough - drive around the Immortan’s territory looking for stray Buzzards or Rock Riders. Nux is happy doing _anything_ as long as he is behind the wheel, but Patrol dictates more often than not that they stay parked inconspicuously in one place for stretches at a time. Now is one of those times, and he can’t sit still any longer.

“Let’s do something.” he says, turning his body toward Slit.

Slit looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “Do somethin? Like what?” he gestures around them at the endless sand. “You wanna build a fuckin’ sandcastle?”

Nux frowns. “The fuck is a sandcastle?”

Slit shrugs, suddenly seeming embarrassed. “Heard one of the History People talkin’ about it once.” he waves the matter away with a hand. “Ain’t nothing to do out here Nuts. Relax.”

Nux heaves a sigh and squints out at the landscape. “Guess not, if you won’t tell me what a sandcastle is.” he shoves off from the car, his face a parody of hurt feelings.

Slit grabs him by the waist of his pants and yards him back hard against him. He snakes one hand across Nux’s belly and presses him against his chest, moving the other arm around his throat. “You’re such a shithead. I’ll show ya a fuckin’ sandcastle.” his breath tickles Nux’s ear, and then Nux is shouting as Slit topples them over, forward, their strikingly white bodies pitching toward the orange sand.

Nux tucks his arms against his chest and rolls as he hits, trying to gain the upper hand, but Slit has always been the stronger one and his thick forearm stays wrapped around Nux’s throat as they grapple, their feet fighting to gain leverage. “Slit…!” Nux is pissed, but he’s laughing. “Lemme go!” his face is being pressed close to the sand and it’s burning hot.

Slit chuckles low and dark from above him, only slightly out of breath. He’s grabbed Nux’s arms and has them trapped behind his back now, holding them at the wrist. He leans over and positions his mouth right beside Nux’s ear. “Nah. Think I’ll keep ya here. It’s fun when you struggle.” and suddenly Nux can feel the bulge of Slit’s cock grinding against his ass and his breath stutters, retort dying on his lips. Slit grinds again, slower, and Nux raises his hips off the sand and presses back eagerly.

Slit’s voice in his ear, a purr. “You’re such a slut.”

Nux wiggles his fingers, brushing against Slit’s grip on him. “Lemme up and I’ll show you what a slut I can be.” he laughs, breathless. He can feel how hard Slit is and it’s maddening.

Slit lets go of Nux’s hands and wraps one arm back around his throat. Slowly, he pulls Nux up as high as the drivers flexibility will allow, bending over to meet him. He mouths at Nux’s throat, dragging his teeth across the throbbing pulse. “I have a better idea.”

Slit climbs off of him and then he’s reaching a hand down to help Nux up, and the gesture is so _not Slit_ that it takes Nux aback. His hand is warm in his and he looks curiously at Slit, whose eyes are roving up and down his body in shameless appreciation. It makes a tremor run through him. “C’mere.” Slit says, and he’s pulling Nux to the front of the coupe. They're standing in front of the Lancer’s perch and Nux is _very_ curious now.

Slit looks at the perch, then back to Nux. His eyes are dark and Nux thinks he knows what Slit is thinking, he’s _hoping_ , and then Slit jerks his chin toward it and Nux feels like the ground is falling out from under him.

“Get up there.” it’s a command.

Nux licks his lips and climbs up onto the perch, hardly taking his eyes off Slit. He stands, unsure for a moment, his arms hovering at his sides. “You want…?” he trails off. Slit nods, and Nux slowly puts his arms behind him on the cross, lacing his fingers together. He can feel his heart thudding in his chest - a bead of sweat rolls down him and the sun is suddenly twice as hot.

“Don’t move.” another command. Nux cranes his neck, watching as Slit walks to the back of the coupe and opens the door, leaning in to rummage around for a second before reappearing with a thick cord of rope. He snaps the rope taut between his hands and Nux swallows thickly.

The coupe creaks as Slit climbs up behind him, brushing against his body, securing his hands with the rope. It is smooth along his skin, his fingers still have wiggle room but he wants it tight, tighter -- wants to be a _prisoner_ \-- and then his body jerks as Slit finishes the knot roughly with one yank.

“There.” Slit murmurs from beside him, admiring his handiwork. Nux can hardly move - the muscles in his shoulders stand out nicely from the strain, the unnatural angle, and Slit runs his fingers along them softly. “Got you right where I want ya.”

Nux strains his hips forward eagerly. Slit steps down from the perch and then his fingers are dipping in the waistband of Nux’s pants, running along the edge, so close but so far from where he needs it most. “Slit, please,” and he knows he’s begging but Slit _likes_ that, and he needs this.

Slit nuzzles his face against the lean muscles of Nux’s stomach, his hands sliding up along the back of Nux’s legs. “Please what?” he mumbles against skin, nosing the line of fine hair that disappears beneath the waist of Nux’s pants. His hands cup Nux’s ass and squeeze, kneads as he opens his mouth and swipes his tongue hot and slick, dipping into the navel. Nux gasps and jerks above him. He chuckles, nipping at hipbones. “Tell me what ya want.”

“You know what I want.” Nux is biting his lower lip, his face scrunched up, his need painful. “Mmm?” Slit’s fingers are at the buckle of his belt and he’s looking up at Nux, one eyebrow arched. “Can’t read minds, Nuts.” and he steps back -- _nonono_ \-- his face all arrogance and smug triumph, but not before gripping Nux through his pants and tugging.

“ _Fuck…!_ ” Nux gasps, bucking helplessly. He strains forward against the rope, feeling the burn of fatigue settling in his shoulders already. Slit is standing with his hands on his hips, head cocked to the side, a waiting smile that makes Nux want to punch him. He bares his teeth. “C’mon Slit.” his voice rises against his will. “be nice?”

“I don’t do nice.” Slit says slowly. 

Nux catches his eyes with his own and puts all of his pleading into them. He bites his lower lip, slowly, runs the pink tip of his tongue over it. Slit’s mouth opens slightly and Nux sees his cock twitch in his pants.. “Slit, please suck my cock?” quiet, breathy.

Slit is fast. He is at the buckle before Nux even finishes begging him, his fingers deftly unfastening and unzipping. Nux’s cock springs free into the stifling air and he hisses through his teeth as Slit roughly shoves his pants down to his feet and slides his face up the inside of Nux’s thigh. His fingers dig into Nux’s skin with the intent to leave bruises that he’ll admire in their bunk later, and Nux loves it, Slit _knows_ he loves it. Nux watches him drop to his knees in the sand, his chest heaving, face flushed, the sexiest grin Nux has ever seen on his face and he’s whining, pushing his hips forward.

“ _Slit._ ”

White spots burst in Nux’s vision as Slit’s hot mouth swallows him to his base, drawing back languidly, releasing him with a gasp. Nux’s cock slaps wetly against his belly and he flinches, pants, watches Slit grasp him with both hands. “Fuck, you taste good.” Slit tongues the head, his hands cupping Nux’s balls. He brushes over them gently with his knuckles. “Don’t stop.” Nux moans, mesmerized by his lancer on his knees in the sand before him.

“Don’t plan on it,” Slit murmurs, rubbing Nux’s cock against his face, dragging the head over his staples. The texture makes Nux whine in the back of his throat. “now shut up.”

Nux pulls against the rope, a coil of heat swirling and building low in his belly. He closes his eyes and listens to his hoarse breath, the noisy sucking as Slit works him into a frenzy. He always comes fast with Slit. He is relentless and merciless, never giving Nux a chance to savor or draw it out, but Nux loves it, loves the mess of spit and precum gathered at the corners of Slit’s jagged mouth. Tonight when they are in their bunk, he knows Slit will gather him in his arms and soothe the bites with his tongue, pepper his eyelids with kisses. But now, here…

“S-slit, I’m gonna…” and he clenches every muscle in his body, eyes rolling back in his head at the sound of Slit’s first and only whimper. Then he is shattering, his toes curling in his boots, fingernails digging into his palms. Slit moans, one hand gently pumping Nux, the other shoved down his pants, pulling on himself. Nux feels like he could snap the Lancer’s cross in half as Slit drags him deep into the back of his throat and swallows around him, milking the last few drops. Then he is sagging, boneless and delirious, his breathing rapid and trembling. He hears Slit getting to his feet and then strong, thick arms are wrapping around his waist, taking some of the weight off his feet. His eyes flutter open.

Slit is the cat who swallowed the canary. “Mmm.” he grumbles pleasantly, and puts his face in the crook of Nux’s neck. He licks away a few beads of sweat and it is tender, sweet, and Nux presses his face back against Slits, a slow lazy smile on his face. “Mmm-hmm.” he agrees.

It is now well past the time of their stationary patrol. After pulling Nux’s pants back up, he moves to gently untie the ropes. Once freed Nux staggers forward off the perch, the coupe rocking, and walks a few steps through the sand. His legs are jelly and he is warm all over, sated and tired, blissful. He massages his wrists and turns to Slit with a grin on his face.

“What?” Slit smirks, amused.

“If that’s a sandcastle, then I want one _all the time._ ”

And Slit is groaning and laughing at the same time, gathering Nux into the circle of his arms, against his chest, and Nux smiles and smiles through their kiss that tastes like sweat and lust and everything he knows.

Patrol isn’t so boring after all.


End file.
